This Love Is Ours
by Jace's.Future.Wife
Summary: Brittany shows Alex how strong their love really is. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided that I wanted to try my hand at a song fanfic for Alex and Brittany from the book ****Perfect Chemistry! ****I have been re-reading the book over and over again these last few days and have been falling in love with it all over again! I can't wait until **_**Chain Reaction **_**comes out. That book tells the story of the youngest Fuentes brother Luis. The song I chose to use is called **_**Ours **_**by **_**Taylor Swift. **_**I hope you enjoy! **

**Brittany POV**

_Elevator Buttons In Morning Air_

_Strangers Silence Makes Me Wanna Take The Stairs_

_If You Were Here We'd Laugh About Their Vacant Stares_

_But Right Now, My Time Is Theirs_

I feel like I can't breathe in this elevator with all these people that I take every morning to get to the 5th floor of the building where I work. I glance around at all the faces that are beside me and in front of me. I even see some behind me in the mirrored wall around us. I wish Alex were here with me. He always knows what to do to make this whole ride more uncomfortable. I would never mention it to Alex, but I have a slight fear of heights. That is why I always try to take the stairs if I am not running late, but this morning is not of those days. I know if Alex was here me and him would laugh about their empty stares and he would come up with something sarcastic to say. Probably in Spanish and English. I would love to be with Alex right now. I miss him so much with I am away, but right now my time is theirs.

**Alex POV**

_Seems Like There's Always Someone Who Disapproves_

_They'll Judge It Like They Know About Me And You_

_And The Verdict Comes From Those With Nothing Else To Do_

_The Jury's Out, But My Choice Is You_

I sigh as I walk up the steps of the school to our first class with Brittany. I look around at all the people who are staring. Don't they have anything better to do than stare at the Latino and the white girl? Apparently not I answered my own question. I sigh again and this time my _mamacita _notices it. She squeezes me hand gently.

"What's the matter?" I was about to say that it was nothing, but then thought better. She was going to weasel it out eventually. So I tell her.

"Don't you get sick of all the staring? I mean, they see us everyday! don't you think they should be used to us?" I raise my voice a little at the end of my speech causing more people to look our way. Oh great, more staring. Brittany frowns, drops her bag, and puts both her hands on my cheeks. Forcing me to look at her in the eyes.

"Do you love me?" She asked seriously. I nodded just as seriously, wanting her to know that it wasn't something I take lightly when I said it.

"Yes, I do love you" I told her.

"Do you want to be with me?" She asked again and I wondered where she was going with all this.

"Yes I do, but-" She cut me off.

"Then if you love me and want to be with me and I love you and want to be with you then why should we care what people think about us. They don't know anything about us! This love is ours, just ours." She smiled happily at the end of her speech and I couldn't help but smile. Because she was right. These people didn't know anything about us. They just stared because it wasn't everyday that you saw and ex-gang member with a girl that looked like she could be in _Legally Blonde. _Yes, I saw the movie, but only because Brittany wanted to watch it. It wasn't on my own free will.

I smiled as what she said sunk into my think-headed skull. She was right as always, but I would never tell her that. She would never let me forget it. I grinned and reached down and grabbed her by her waist and spun her around before setting her back on her own two feet. She giggled at my actions.

"You're right Britt." I leaned down and gave her a long, sweet kiss. When I pulled back she picked up her stuff, grabbed my hand, and together we walked to class. And for the first time in a long time. I didn't notice the stares.

_So Don't You Worry Your Pretty Little Mind_

_People Throw Rocks At Things That Shine_

_And Life Makes Love Look Hard_

_The Stakes Are High, The Water's Rough, But This Love Is Ours! 3_

_You Never Know What People Have Up Their Sleeves_

_Ghosts From Your Past Gonna Jump Out At Me_

_Lurking In The Shadows With Their Lip Gloss Smiles_

_But I Don't Care 'Cause Right Now You're Mine _

_So Don't You Worry You're Pretty Little Mind_

_People Throw Rocks At Things That Shine _

_And Life Makes Love Look Hard_

_The Stakes Are High, The Water's Rough, But This Love Is Ours! 3 _

I smiled at Brittany as she tired to take a sip of her drink without looking, but the straw ended up going her nose instead. I started laughing but once I got started there wasn't no stopping. Brittany tired to glare at me, but just ended up laughing with me.

"OK, note to self: don't drink without looking!" Brittany said before taking a drink properly. I laughed again and was about to take a bite of my burger but a voice from behind caused both Brittany and I to freeze.

"Brittany? Is that you?" I swore under my breath. I knew that voice. The one that had got on my nerves all through Chemistry class in high school; Colin. I saw Brittany out of the corner of my eye turn in her seat causing me to do the same.

"Hi Colin, um- what are you um- doing here?" It was obvious she was nervous although I had no idea why. Nonetheless, I reached over and rubbed her back. I felt her visibly relax under the movements of my hand.

He smiled brightly at her and she smiled timidly back. "I am just here with some of my friends. Killing time until the movie we are going to go see. What are you doing here?" I had the urge to say something sarcastic like, "Can't you see the food?", but Brittany wouldn't like that very much so I kept my mouth shut for once.

She gestured toward the food on the table in front of us with her hand. "Alex and I are just getting some lunch before heading home." Colin turned to look at me for the first time since he appeared and seemed, if I saw his face right, a little shocked that Brittany and I were here together.

"You mean you are still with this loser?" He asked flabbergasted. Wow, I think I even shocked myself a little with that one. I stood up from my seat fully ready to give this _el ojete _a piece of my mind. Before I could let him have it I felt a pressure on my chest. I looked down to see the Britt had moved to stand in front of me and she looked mad. No, let me correct myself. She looked _pissed. _

"He is not a loser, you are! And what gives you the right to talk huh? What have you done? Do you have a job?" His mouth opened and closed like a fish a few times before he finally spoke.

"I work at Pizza Hut." He didn't look at us.

"Really? Well Alex here is a scientist. Where do you live?" I was holding back my laughter as Brittany continued to grill him.

"I live with my parents." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"Alex has his own apartment that he pays for all on his own. So that next time you call someone a loser maybe you should look in the mirror! Come on Alex! Were leaving!" With that she grabbed my hand, her purse, and marched her cute little butt right on out of the mall. I laughed as she roughly threw herself in the passenger seat and I got in the drivers seat.

Suddenly she turned in her seat to look at me with a worried look. "You know that I don't want to go back with him right?" I nodded and gave he a smiled before pulling out of the mall parking lot.

"Of course I know that. Besides, this love is ours right?" She laughed and nodded, pleased with my honest answer. Leaning over she pecked my cheek quickly and took my hand.

**Brittany POV**

_And It's Not Theirs To Speculate If It's Wrong And _

_Your Hands Are Tough, But They Are Where Mine Belong In_

_I'll Fight Their Doubt And Give Your Faith With This Song For You_

'_Cause I Love The Gap Between Your Teeth_

_And I Love The Riddles That You Speak_

_And Any Snide Remarks From My Father About Your Tattoos _

_Will Be Ignored_

'_Cause My Heart Is Yours _

My father stared at Alex across the dinner table and he stared back. Every once and a while Alex would raise an eyebrow at him then put it back down. It was all very amusing really. They did this all through dinner, all through the time that me and my mom washed dishes. Finally, when Alex and I were saying goodbye at the front door my father said something.

"I don't like you Alex. I don't like your face, your clothes, and especially not your tattoos. I wish you had never met my daughter and none of this would have happened." I looked at my father shocked. He dare he say that! I looked up at Alex and his face was surprisingly drawn.

"That's good because I don't like you either. Well expect for the whole tattoo bit. You ready Brittany?" He was already half-way through the door. I turned to follow him when I suddenly heard my father's voice.

"You walk out that door Brittany and you will never be welcome here again." I nodded and turned back to him.

"Well, then I guess this is goodbye then." I caught a glimpse of his gaping mouth before I slammed the door and walked over to where Alex was. Hand in hand Alex and I walked away and never looked back.

_So Don't Your Worry Your Pretty Little Mind_

_People Throw Rocks At Things That ShineAnd Life Make Love Look Hard_

_And Don't You Worry Your Pretty Little Mind_

'_But They Can't Take What Ours, They Can't Take What Ours_

_They Stakes Are High, The Water's Rough, But This Love Is Ours! 3 _

**A/N:**

**Well there it is! Tell me what you think! Like it? Love it? Hate it? This story should never, ever happen again? **


	2. PLEASE READ!

**Dear Whoever Is Reading This, **

**I AM SO EXCITED! YOU GUYS KNOW HOW MY ACCOUNT WAS HACKED? WELL, THE FINALLY FOUND THE PERSON WHO DID IT AND REMOVED THEIRS AND NOW I HAVE CONTROL BACK OVER MY OLD ACCOUNT, BUT SINCE THIS ONE IS ALREADY UP I AM JUST GOING TO STAY WITH THIS ONE, BUT I REMOVED MY STORIES FROM THE OTHER ONE JUST SO PEOPLE DON'T GET CONFUSED! BY THE WAY: MY OLD PENNAME IS ****_ Wayland _****SO IF THAT IS THE ONE YOU SAW ANOTHER STORY ON I HAVE CONTROL OF THAT ACCOUNT NOW! THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORIES! :D**


End file.
